


Domino Kids

by BitterSweetGhosty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Duel Monsters, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidfic, Mystery, Other, Shadow magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweetGhosty/pseuds/BitterSweetGhosty
Summary: It's been 20 years since the last Shadow Game was played.Things seem ordinary in Domino City, which was now a peaceful town. Everybody thought the darkness was over: Some moved out, others stayed, and some found a place to call home to. However, something was amiss. A dark energy still resided deep within the city, and it's up to a new group of kids to battle it out...probably with cards.
Relationships: Anzu/Yugi, Bakura/Malik, Bakura/Marik, Deathshipping - Relationship, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto / Ishizu Ishtar, Kaiba Seto / Isis Ishtar, Ryou/Kek, Ryou/Y.Marik, Thiefshipping - Relationship, peachshipping - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a story that was scrapped away YEARS ago. I wasn't sure whether or not to publish it, since its a story that centers on the children rather than the main characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! I was hesitant at first, but hey! They started doing the kid plot with Naruto! Even Inuyasha is doing it too right now! ! (And...I think Bleach is going to do one too?) 
> 
> So...why not Yu-Gi-Oh? 
> 
> Anyways, I tried my best to dig back this multi-chapter story and try to polish it the best I can, but there might be some spelling and tense errors, so I'm sorry in advance! I hope you come to love these kids as much as I love writing them! Enjoy!
> 
> Also giving a shout-out to noussommeslessquelettes as she's the one that created Pan and thank you for letting me use this character for the story. :3

The wooden door creaked oh so slightly, letting a soft ray of light visit the unlit room.

The night visitor held the door steadily as its voice gently whispered, “Dads?”

The two residents groaned and shifted back and forth until one of them pushed the other off the mattress and into the ground .The white-haired individual struggled to get up at first, but managed to reach the door.

“What’s wrong?” groaned Bakura with a wide-ranging yawn.

"I can’t sleep” Pan responded, “I had a nightmare again.”

Bakura signaled the child to lead the way and Pan was delighted with joy. He held his father’s hand firmly as he dragged the tired male through the light-filled hallway.

“It was that monster again,” the child explained, “This time he said he’ll give me cookies if I open the door for him.”

“Uh-huh…” grumbled the parent as he tried to stay awake.

They entered the child’s room and were greeted with hundreds of stars glowing around its walls. Pan waddled over to his bed and sat with a pillow between his arms. Bakura had to carefully shift his whole body back and forth, as he felt trapped in a minefield of plastic toys around him.

As he reached Pan, Bakura pushed away all the plush stuffed animals off to the side and sat on the other end of the bed.

“Can you tell me a story?” Asked the puppy-faced child.

Bakura searched deeply into his mind. Then tried again. And again. _A story for 3 year olds…_

“Sorry kid, can’t think of anything.” He smiled as he lifted himself off the bed.

Pan whined as he hugged a teddy bear tightly and summoned his ultimate card: _The Sad Eyes._

…It was effective.

“Okay!” Bakura accepted his defeat and crashed down on the bed again. “Here’s a story.”

“What’s it called?” Pan asked as he chewed on the poor teddy’s ear.

“It’s called…” Bakura pondered as he let out a wide grin, “ _The Great Adventures of The Thief King._ ”

“Yay!” Little Pan yelled in excitement.

…

As Pan dozed off, Bakura smiled and tucked the child into bed. He observed his son for a moment and then the room around him. Every corner of it was filled with toys and other things every kid wanted. _Every kid_ … Bakura repeated in his mind, as if the _every-kid_ would count both himself and Marik when they were young. Never in their young life realizing that there was such a thing called toy cars or video games or what a _childhood_ life even meant. Bakura started to walk back into his room.

He creaked the door opened and observed that room as well. It was a simple sight: There were pictures on the wall, clothes and other stuff scattered on the carpet, lamps sitting on nightstands, their large king-sized bed…and Marik.

Bakura stared deeply at the sight of his partner dozing off peacefully on the bed they bought together. _On the house they looked for together._

“Bakura?” asked the half-asleep Marik, “What is it?”

Lost in thought, Bakura shifted his eyes on everything around him. _Comfy bed, cozy house, a calming night…_ Bakura grew pale and stood still. Not hearing a word back, Marik quickly sat up from his bed and grew worried of his partner.

_Partner…._

_A partner by his side..._

“Bakura, what’s wrong?” Marik asked as his body stiffened.

“It’s just…” Bakura answered, “This just looks so…normal.”

Marik sighted with relief. He held Bakura’s wrist and lead him to bed.

“Is normal good?” Marik smiled as he caressed his partner’s face.

“Sometimes I think it’s just…” Bakura looked away, “ _Too_ perfect, you know?”

Marik rubbed Bakura’s shoulder and nodded at every word.

“I keep thinking that,” Bakura tensed, “This is all just an illusion sometimes.”

His pupil dilated and Bakura’s breathing hardened,

“Like, at every moment Zorc might appear and just…take it all away-You, Pan-“

“Bakura.” Marik responded as he held on both of Bakura’s wrists and raised them up to their faces. Marik stared deeply into Bakura’s eyes, “Everything IS real, Bakura. I’m real, you’re real, Pan’s real. We’re all here. And we’ll never leave.”

Bakura thought the moonlight shining behind Marik made him seemed powerful than the darkness itself. Even if his hair looked messy and his clothes were wrinkled, for Bakura, Marik will always be more beautiful than any of the Gods.

Bakura sighted with relief as his eyes started to soften.

He rested his head on Marik’s chest and embraced him tightly until his body felt asleep.


	2. Starting Over

****

**** _Eight Years Later…_

****

“Please watch your step and take your belongings. Thank you for choosing Domino Airlines.”

People started to crowd forwards and nervously checking and re-checking their bags. After getting in the end of the gate and into a more calming scene, Adam observed from the windows the many airplanes descending and ascending into the clear blue sky.

The line resumed and became crowded again. Adam didn’t mind the crowds or the loud noises in the airport, as he rather stayed focused on his phone and the music blasting in his headphone.

“I.D please.” Asked the gate agent.

“Certainly!” Answered Yugi.

Adam looked up at his dad and then nonchalantly went right back to his phone. That is, until he heard a gasp coming from the employee.

“Oh! You’re Yugi Mutou?!”

“Yeah,” responded Yugi shyly.

The man continued, “I remember watching your matches with my brother when we were kids.” He started to search for a pen in his pockets, “Do you think I could get you to sign something for him?”

As Yugi generously agreed, Adam scoffed and looked away from the conversation. He focused his attention to sister Fumiko, already not feeling well from the trip and clinging on the hand of their mother.

There were a few faces that recognized his father a couple of times. While Adam attained the similar tri-color hair of Yugi, his sister inherited the famous star shape hair, but in a brownish color. Still, it was the colors that most people recognized, causing Adam to suppress his long hair in a ponytail and a red beanie.

Everyone were always surprised how distinct and opposite the siblings are. Adam was the most quiet and reserve of the two, while Fumiko’s cheerful attitude was always the most brightest. Unfortunately, she could not show it in this situation, as she was feeling sick and ready to throw up at any minute now.

Adam lowered his red beanie farther down on his head and decided to go back to his phone.

“From New York?” Said the astonished worker.

Before Yugi could continue the probable never-ending conversation, Anzu stood in front,

“Yup! Really great.”

Anzu poked Yugi’s shoulder and tilted her head to signal the situation with Fumiko,

“Um, Yugi we have to hurry.”

Yugi shook in surprised and nervously smiled at the gate agent. The person understood immediately.

“Oh! Sorry for taking your time.” apologized the man as he handed the passport back.

He resumed to his professional mode and stood in a straight posture.

“And I just want to say,” He bowed and smiled at the family.

“Welcome back, to Domino City!”

…

Adam watched the trees and cars pass by from the window as he sat on the backseat of the car. He could see both his parents talking and laughing and being excited about going back to their hometown. Not that Adam would remember, as he was only two when they decided to move to New York. It was there that he used the name Adam rather than his real name, and it just stuck with him since then.

“The ocean! Mom, it’s the ocean!” Exclaimed Fumiko as she smacked her face into the glass. Already forgetting her sickness from earlier.

Anzu smiled, “We can visit the beach tomorrow when we’re done unpacking!”

“Yay!” cried Fumiko with joy as Adam sighted on the other end.

“Oh, Anzu look over there!” Yugi pointed at a big billboard they were passing. It was a perfume ad staring Anzu.

“It’s still there!” Anzu laughed as she smiled in reminiscence, “It’s been ages since I did that commercial…”

“They won’t know what the new Anzu will bring in Domino City!” Yugi smiled.

-

“Shut up” She giggled as Anzu playfully elbowed him.

“Mom!” Fumiko yelled from the back, “You were so pretty!”

“Aw, thank-“ Anzu stopped, “What do you mean ‘were’?”

Fumiko laughed as Yugi came to the rescue, “Well, now your mom is very beautiful, right?”

“Right!” giggled Fumiko, “That’s what I meant!”

…

Boxes remained unopened resting all around Adam’s new room as he viewed the sun already setting down for the night. He sighted once again and dropped down on the bed.

“Adam?” Yugi peeked from the other end of the door.

Adam didn’t responded and just turned his back away from the door, headphones still intact. Yugi widen the door and stepped one foot on the creaking floor.

“I know leaving behind a place is difficult, Adam.” Yugi continued, “But-“

“What difficult is it?” Adam quickly responded, “That place had nothing worth remembering.”

Yugi stood for a moment of silence and observed the room around him. It was his old room, walls still decorated with some posters back from his younger days.

“You know,” Yugi smiled, “There was a time I felt lost and alone, but here in Domino, I found friends who helped me get through it.” Adam didn’t responded and lay still, but Yugi knew well he was fully listening.

“You can find them too, Adam. You just have to try.”

“I already tried,” Adam answered uninterested, “It’s useless to me.”

Yugi stared at him with worried expression. He sighted and closed the door behind him and went back downstairs. His daughter and Anzu were having dinner together and greeted him from the kitchen.

Anzu gave Yugi a knowing grin, “I told youuuu”.

“It was worth a try...” Yugi stepped into the kitchen and crouched down at eye-level for Fumiko. He smiled, “Could you bring his food to him?

“Okay!” exclaimed Fumiko with cheer and left stomping away to her mission.

“That boy’s been like this even before moving…” commented Anzu.

“I know…” Yugi answered, “I just hope we made the right choice, coming back here.”

“He’s gonna love it here, don’t worry.”

“I just hope so.”

…

The door burst open as light shined the sulkiness of the room.

“Hey brother! Stop moping around!” Cheered Fumiko, “We’re in Japan! Time to make some friends and start over!”

Adam dropped his phone on the pillow as the unexpected visitor startled him. Fumiko grinned as she dropped the plate on top of the boxes, “Oh, and here’s your food. Okay, bye!”

She dashed away and left the already unlit room. Adam observed at the warm food for a moment and then at the phone. The blue light of the screen shined on his face as he scrolled down on different names tied with numbers.

“Start over, huh?” Adam echoed his sister’s words. He went to the settings of his phone and stared deeply at the letters on the screen.

_Delete Contacts?_

“…” Adam’s finger hovered at the _yes_ button.

_Click._

Adam dropped the phone away and hid himself in the covers of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why Adam's like this. Don't worry, it will all be explain later on in the story. It's so weird writing for Anzu and Yugi cause I never done it before. Hopefully I got it right. XD  
> Chapter 3 is the one that will start off the story in present day btw.


	3. The First Day

“Dads! Wake up! Wake up!”

They thought if they ignore the voice, it would probably go away. But then, Pan grabbed the unintentional pun of kitchen tools and banged the pans together. Bakura groaned in defeat as he turned his body face up, smacking his hand accidentally on Marik’s face. It was Marik’s time to groan and decided to drown his face against his pillow.

“I was a Tombkeeper set off for revenge with my brainwashed-army and you were an ancient spirit puppeteered by an actual demon.” Marik mumbled, “How did our kid ended up being this responsible?”

“I don’t know, Marik” responded Bakura sarcastically, “Oh, gosh. We’re such bad parents, making a kid this good…”

“Daaaads!” Pan pleaded, “Come on, I even made breakfast!”

“Alright! We’re getting up, we’re getting up…” said Bakura as he pushed the blankets away. The parents ended up being led by Pan like a couple of zombies until Marik halted in place. Bakura bumped into Marik and looked at him with confusion.

“Hold on, this doesn’t seem right…” Marik observed Pan. This caused Bakura to fully wake up, as he was sensing up a trap, “I think he’s making us forget something.”

“M-me?!” Asked Pan innocently, “I’m just trying my best to be ready! It IS the first day of class!”

Both parents pondered for a second. Pan was being extra-EXTRA nice all of a sudden. Bakura stared at Marik, as he was holding a victorious grin on his face,

“You’re still going to walk with Akane.”

Pan jumped in surprise as Bakura crackled with laughter in the background.

“But, she’s weird…” Pan answered in a low voice.

“You’ll be fine, Pan.” Assured Marik.

“Just don’t make her mad or else she’ll delete all your game progress”

“She did that last week, Bakura.” Marik corrected him.

“Why she did that for, you remember?”

“Pan refused to hold her hand at the park.”

“ALRIGHT!” Pan yelled in embarrassed, “I’ll do it, but I gotta go now or else I’ll be late!”

“Good luck at school,” chuckled Marik.

“I will!”

Pan ran to the door but then stopped as he held onto the doorknob. He turned his head to his parents,

“Love you, dads!”

And closed the door behind him.

* * *

Anzu was prepping Fumiko for the 5th time and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

“We’re going to run late…” Adam commented.

Anzu turned towards Adam with a malicious grin, as it was Adam’s turn for his good-bye kiss, “Not if you make it difficult! What’s it going to be? The easy way, or the hard way?”

Adam smiled as he adjusted on his glasses, “Hard way, I’m off!”

The boy dashed away as Fumiko’s smile vanished, “Hey! You’re supposed to wait for me!”

“Geez, that kid…” Anzu responded then turned to Fumiko, “Look after each other, okay?”

“We will!” promised Fumiko as she ran off to chase her brother.

“They left already?” Walked in Yugi from the house as he was adjusting his tie.

“You were too slow.” Anzu giggled, “So, how did Seto take it?”

“Grumpy that I didn’t see him sooner” chucked Yugi.

Anzu stared at him impatiently waiting for her husband to notice.

“What?” Asked Yugi confused.

“You can’t get away too.” Smiled Anzu as Yugi just realized what his wife was waiting for. Yugi blushed and got a quick peck on the mouth. Anzu held onto his shoulders and adjusted his tie.

“Good luck on your project.” She said.

Yugi smiled, “Your audition’s set for a couple of hours too, isn’t it?”

“I have it all planned, Yugi. Don’t you worry about me.”

“Okay, but I think we have to coordinat-“

“Bye Yugi. Come on, into your car you go.”

Anzu pushed him closer to the car until he finally gave in and started the engine. He lowered the window of his seat.

“Love you.” Yugi smiled.

“Love you too.” Responded Anzu.

Yugi raised the car window and drove off as Anzu waved at him until he was out of view. At the same time, Yugi watched her from the mirror until she was gone and adjusted it back.

* * *

As Pan was walking in the streets, he took his time to enjoy the calm scenery of the neighborhood and being fascinated everytime he passed by the blooming Sakura trees left and right. Pan finally reached his destination and rang on the doorbell.

_Ding, Dong!_

He was met with a flurry of white hair and a flour-covered apron, almost resembling a ghost. But as Pan saw the familiar welcoming smile of it, Pan calmed down and smiled back. Ryou quickly launched himself forwards and hugged at the boy, “Oh, Pan! You’re here!”

“Hi Uncle Ryou!” Pan responded as he tried to look behind Ryou, “Where is she?”

“Akane’s getting ready upstairs!” Ryou quickly ran into the kitchen, “Would you like some sweets?”

“No thank you, Uncle Ryou” Pan politely answered, “I still have plenty from yesterday’s sweets. I need to watch for cavities and...” Pan opened his mouth as he proudly showed him his new braces. “Look ah mah neu baeces!” His uncle smiled back as he started to chop up some vegetables, “Akane’s upstairs, let me know if you need anything!”

Pan looked up on the tower of stairs that lay in front of him. It almost looked like a monster’s den: every step had a forgotten toy or pieces of what remained a toy. Pan carefully stepped forwards, going up slowly and into the dungeon. He could almost hear a dragon’s snore getting louder and louder.

_Snore?_ Pan thought as he soon realized the worst and quickly ran the rest of the way. He slammed the door open and saw that Akane was still sleeping in her pajamas.

“Akane!”

…

“We’re gonna run late!” Pan was pacing on the sidewalk as he held his cousin’s hand and dragging her through the streets, “And on the first day of class!”

Akane opened her bag with the other hand swiftly and took a large bite on a cupcake.

“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Akane replied, “First day of class doesn’t really count as a class. We don’t even get homework.”

“It’s not class that I’m worried about.” Pan slowed his walk, “It’s the impression I make…”

“Huh?”

Pan stopped and turned towards Akane, “You don’t understand… it’s Middle School, Akane! 6th Grade! New school? New people?”

Akane shrugged and Pan sighted in defeat, “Do you really still want to be known as the _Bite Killer_? For all your life?”

Akane looked away in a malicious aura, “Suzie had it coming.”

“Well, I don’t want to be known as the kid whose parents rigged the whole student-president-elections anymore. Or the kid who passed out after the whole frog dissection video and-you stopped caring, didn’t you?”

“That would mean I was caring in the first place.” Akane stuck out her tongue. Suddenly, her face dramatically shifted to a serious one as she looked behind her, “I smell something.”

Pan was confused and started to sniff the air as well. He turned to his backpack and saw that Uncle Ryou sneaked in some cupcakes for him. Pan pointed at the cupcake, but Akane shook her head no.

“Someone’s watching us,” Akane corrected him as she peer at some bushes.

“He’s here.” She whispered.

“Who?” shook Pan.

Akane pointed at the bushes and Pan tried to focus on a strange shady figure.

“Is that…is that Uncle Kek?” Pan smiled as he swings his arms widely to signal the hidden man.

“UNCLE KEK! UNCLE KEK! WE SEE YOU OVER THERE!”

“Kekeke” The shadow chuckled as Kek revealed himself and walked towards the children, “Hello kids.”

Kek crouched down for Akane as she held her tiny hands on her father’s cheeks “Dad, you’re doing that face again.” She stretched Kek’s face, “Stop it.”

Kek held her hands away from him to stop from hurting him any longer.

“Kekeke, I’m just making sure my princess doesn’t get lost.” He stood up, “Who knows? There might be some…scary people around here…” Kek smiled as he was one of those scary people.

“Daaaad!” Akane giggled, “I can’t take you seriously like that!”

“Uncle Kek, Uncle Kek!” Pan waved furiously for the attention, “Who are you fighting on your next match? Is it Shady Joe? Or Giant One-Eyed Bob? Are you going to show your famous finishing move?!”

Pan gasped for air as he tried to contain his excitement. Kek laughed and replied,

“My wrestling match isn’t for another week, little Pan.”

Kek rubbed Pan’s hair and making it messier from what it normally was, “But…I will show the Ultimate Phoenix Blaze Mark II for you~!”

Pan’s eyes shined, “You really mean it?!”

“If!” Kek interrupted, “You promise you’ll take care of Akane for me while at school. Being Ryou’s kid, it’s no surprise she’ll be crowded with fans.”

“Daaaad, I can just chomp off their arms off if they get close, you know.” Said Akane.

“I know you will, little princess. But I want no accidents. Cute Dad’s words.”

Pan stood forwards and held himself high, “Don’t worry Uncle Kek! You can count on me!”

“Hehehe…” Kek stared at Pan and weighted his hand on the kid’s shoulder, “You better.”

Kek crackled a laugh as he started to walk opposite direction of the kids and into some alleyway until the shadows invited him in. Pan and Akane resumed their walk as Pan started to hum with joy, “Uncle Kek is just so cool!”

“He’s embarrassing…” Akane responded.

As they reached the bridge, they heard a crash and loud voices coming from below. They stopped in their path and looked where the noise came from. What they saw was a group of people pushing down on someone wearing a red beanie and glasses.

“Let go off me!” Yelled Adam as he found himself cornered.


	4. The New Students!

“Ooo! A fight!” Exclaimed Akane as she inclined her body forwards to get a better view. Pan held Akane in place, as he nervously looked around for any adults or other witnesses close by. “We need to tell someone!” he exclaimed.

“No need!” Akane replied as she pointed at the fight with a smile, “Look!”

Adam kicked the first attacker in the stomach, sending him on the ground to wallow in pain. Two guys charged from opposite sides, and Adam quickly moved a step back, making the other two bodies to collide with each other. And during the whole commotion, Adam’s beanie fell off to the side. His long red-black hair started to flow back against the wind as his golden bangs covered his face.

Adam stared down at his enemies with intimidating sharp magenta eyes. The leader of the group became irritated and launched himself forwards. Adam took an odd stance as he prepared himself for the attack.

“That stance…” Pan whispered as his eyes were glued to the boy.

As the bully ran forwards, Adam bended his knees and crouched down. Adam’s fist relaxed on his side as he anticipated the right distance to strike. His fist tightened on impact with the guy’s chin, sending him flying and collapsing on the ground next to him.

Adam watched at the figure groaning in defeat, alongside the other bodies trying to get up. Meanwhile, Pan was astonished at the whole event that just took place. In a quick moment, Adam’s eyes shifted to their direction and Pan shook in response. He nervously pushed Akane towards a corner to hide.

Both of them waited for a moment before tilting their heads up to take a peek. They managed to see Adam grabbing his beanie and dusting it off before hiding his large amount of hair. After that, he started to scroll around in his phone for a bit until he finally left the scene with an unexpressive response.

“Don’t mess with that guy, huh?” Akane commented as Pan nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong~!_

The bell rang as the gates for the new school year opened. Everyone walked forwards and started to chat around about what they did over the summer, or introducing themselves for the first time. However, the happy chatter soon turned into worrying gossips, as a white limo started to park at the front gates. The driver walked outside and opened the door for his passenger. A girl wearing her jacket uniform around like a cape popped out of the car and observed her surroundings with keen eyes.

“We’re here, Miss Kaiba” bowed the old man with the driver hat.

“Finally.” Responded the girl as she took her first foot outside. Two bodyguards were waiting at the gates, as they too bowed at her presence.

“We wish you good luck on your new school year, Miss.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Shooed the girl as she scrolled her phone with quick dexterity, “And are you REALLY sure you put me in the same class as him?”  
  


“Yes.” Said one of the bodyguards as the other continued, “We searched the school’s database, you’ll be assigned in the same class as Mister Mutou.”

“Excellent.” Grinned the girl. She went to grab her backpack and stood with a bold expression as she proudly showed off a Blue-Eyes White Dragon backpack, with a nametag spelling “Bastet Kaiba”.

A long empty gap line from the gate to the entrance was waiting for her to walk across. Unconsciously, everyone has already position themselves as if they were attending a Red Carpet event. However, as Bastet strolled forwards, whispers echoed all around her. The quiet voices became louder at each step, and the deeper she got, the more it shifted from deep admiration towards fear and disgust.

Bast slid the door open of her classroom, making her presence known. She observed the class carefully and already analyzing everything in sight. Bastet looked for any wild and scandalous set of hair, but there was none to be found. She looked at the clock: it was still 10 minutes before class starts and figured he might have not yet arrive. Bast burst the door close as she rested her back against the wall from outside the classroom.

_Atem Mutou…_ She thought. _Son of the still-titled King of Games. Rumors had it; he does not compete in any tournaments and despises gaming…_

A grin spread on her face, _Well, we’ll see about that-_

“Bastet?!” A voice yelled out.

Bastet didn’t come across anyone to dare yell for her with such friendliness, neither to touch her. But out of nowhere, lightening struck her chest into an embrace. As she saw the familiar red ribbons on the wild set of yellow hair, Basted relaxed and sighted in return.

“Oh, it’s just you Akane.” Bastet squirmed one of her arms free and rested it on the girl’s shoulder, “You’re in this school now?”

“Yup!” Akane smiled, “Can you drive me home on your limo?”

“Hmm…only if you wish to be my slave for a month.”

“Oh, okay!”

A voice huffed in their direction and yelled, “Akane no!”

Pan finally managed to reach the two girls as Bastet delightfully watched, “Oh, look who it is!”

Bastet launched herself forwards and started to headlock her victim and messing with his hair, “Playing babysit again?”

Pan didn’t struggle to get free as he replied in a deadpan tone, “Hey, Bast. I guess we’re in the same class now.”

“Oh! That’s great!” Bast exclaimed as she let him go, “This year will be fun after all!”

Pan grunted in response, as he knew where Bastet was going with this.

“And if I remember correctly…”

Yup, he was right.

“You still owe me that one time I let you sit back with me in the Blue Eyes Jet.”

“It doesn’t count!” Pan whined, “I didn’t wanted to go! And I barfed!”

“So I guess you’re done doing me favors?” Bastet asked with a fake sad expression.

“Yes.” Pan replied as he held his cousin’s hand, “Come on, Akane, I’ll show you where your class is.”

“Aww, you’re no fun!” Akane pouted as she got dragged in the other direction. “Bye Bastet!”

Bastet smiled and waved until they were out of view. She then proceeded to check on the classroom again. The boy she was waiting for was still nowhere in sight.

…

“Class, be seated now.”

Everyone sat on their desk simultaneously as the teacher looked around her classroom.

“I’m your teacher, Miss Hanekawa.” She started to spell her name on the chalkboard.

“So to start things off today, let us introduce ourselv-“

The door of the classroom slid open and a kid stepped inside. Some students started to snicker away at the boy for his tardiness, or because he was wearing a beanie with his uniform. Yet, the boy didn’t pay no mind as his expression was hard as a rock.

Instead of nagging him, the teacher sighed and gave a gentle and welcoming smile,

“Oh, perfect timing!” She waved, “Why don’t you start us off and introduce yourself?”

The kid remained stoic as he started to survey the students carefully. His head stopped midway as his eyes were aimed at Pan. The other boy quickly jumped from his seat and hid his face with a notebook. Adam’s surveyance continued and Pan nervously wished that maybe he didn’t recognize him from earlier.

“My name is Atem Mutou.” Declared Adam and the classroom went dead silent.

The boy grabbed the chalk and started to write his name on the board. He quickly crossed his first name and wrote in a different one on the side.

“But please, call me Adam. That’s what they did back in New York…”

The whole classroom burst in excitement,

“It’s Atem Mutou!” one yelled.

“Oh my Gosh! We’re in the same class as Mutou!”

Bastet stared in shock as she stabbed her pencil onto the paper, making the lead break into pieces. The hidden Pan lifted his notebook up as he too was surprised at the boy’s name. The teacher signaled everyone to calm down and proceeded to let Adam choose his seat. Pan quickly hid himself back into his book.

“Can I seat here?” said Adam in a monotone voice.

“Uh…s-sure.” Replied Pan as he mentally crossed his fingers for Adam not to recognize him. Adam pulled his chair and sat on the desk next to Pan as he nonchalantly opened his backpack and started to organize his stuff.

 _Maybe…he didn’t recognize me…_ thought Pan as he stared at the boy. Adam was trying to search every pocket of his backpack and struggling to find his pencil. The boy smiled as he finally found what he was looking for, but quickly got mad that he couldn’t find the eraser now.

_Now that I get a good look at him,_ Pan thought, _He just looks like an ordinary kid…_

Everyone around them seemed to be looking at Adam with the starry eyes of admiration, while Pan watched him with a gentle curiosity. Adam made a slight head turn and noticed Pan’s stare. The other boy quickly jumped in surprise and proceeded to read his book and tapping away his pencil.


	5. New Ties & New Friendships

The bell rang for recess.

“Now’s my chance!” exclaimed Bastet as she locked her eyes on Adam.

However, as she stood forwards, the waves of students storming out of the classroom immediately engulfed her. And before she knew it, Bastet found herself completely alone in the room as Adam had already made his way outside. Bastet kicked the floor in defeat and headed out on the courtyard.

As she tried to look for him everywhere, Bastet saw that the clock had a few minutes left before recess was over.

“I suppose I should eat something…” Bastet commented as something ominous surrounded her mind. She panicky searched in her backpack deeper and deeper. Searching through zipper after zipper, pockets after pockets.

She felt something lumpy and Basted expressed a victory smile. She lifted it up with all her might and…

It was a stack of money.

Bastet dropped to the ground in shame, “I…forgot my lunch…”

She immediately lifted herself up with fire in her eyes, “No matter! I can just find someone to buy lunch from! It can’t be THAT hard!”

Bastet started to look around and saw a group of kids eating together on the stairs of the courtyard. A taller boy was holding onto a few bags of food as he was already selling some to other unfortunate lunch-forgotten students.

“Hey!” shouted Bastet as she stood in a confident stand. The chatter stopped and the group’s eyes were now all looking at the girl with confusion. Bastet continued, “I’ll like to buy some of those!”

The taller kid stared at Bastet coldly and gave her a look of disgust, “No.”

At that moment, Bastet’s world shook into chaos.

“But you’re selling them! Tell you what, I’ll even pay extr-“

“I’m not selling them to YOU!” The boy explained, “Your dad might be the biggest billionaire on the planet, but that doesn’t mean we have to be nice to you!”

“Yeah!” shouted the other kids in the group.

“Y-You.” Bastet stomped her foot with rage.

Before she could even process the words in which to counter attack, the group ran away from her while mocking from afar, “Everyone here thinks so!”

“Yeah! No one wants to be your friend, so don’t even try!”

Bastet stood in shock as she watched them go, “I…”

Bastet remembered how last school year went. Everyone praised her deeply and showered her with respect and admiration. Doing her any favor she asked just in exchange to be her friend. But now…everything went away from her. Now, she realized she was alone, no one but her shadow to accompany her.

She forced herself to hide away any possible tears and ran the opposite direction.

…

Just on the edge of the schoolyard, a girl with long sleeves was observing carefully at the march of ladybugs walking across the grass. A shadow across from her appeared as she stood up to see two familiar girls from her old school.

From a distance, Bastet paced with anger until she heard a strong voice yelling at the long-sleeved girl.

“You better keep up with our deal here, Soph.” Said the red-headed girl.

“But…” the other girl responded, “I didn’t think-“

“Think what?” the threating girl stood closer.

Sophia’s voice shrank as she stared at the ground, “That I’ll see you this year…”

“What was that?!” yelled the girl.

Sophia backed up, causing her to drop onto the ground.

“Hey! Shouted Bastet as she ran toward the commotion. She quickly stood in between the two sides and pointing her finger at the scary girl’s chin.

“I’m in a really bad mood. And I hate seeing unfair fights.”

“What’s unfair?”

Bastet chuckled as she crossed her arms with a smug on her face,

“Really? Four of you girls against this…single pathetic girl? That’s totally unfair!”

The redhead girl tried her scare tactic at Bastet; as she was standing a feet away from her with danger in her eyes, “Just because you’re a Kaiba, don’t think you own everything. I will hurt you.”

“Try me.”

The angry girl’s left eye twitched for a moment. She ended up signaling something at the other girls behind her. The minions nodded in agreement and all of them started to walk away from the scene. Bastet observed them leave and sighted with relief at her non-violent victory. The girl behind her stood up and watched her rescuer in awe.

“T-thank you.” Said the long-sleeve girl.

Bastet turned her head, “Why were they mean to you?”

“Last year, I promised to do their chores at the school and in exchange they won’t-“

The girl stopped and stared at the ground.

“Won’t what?”

“Tell everyone something I wished it stayed hidden.” Sighted Sophia as she sat on the concrete and kept her gaze at the floor.

“I don’t think anyone would take those girls seriously.” Bastet replied, “And everyone’s new here, so no one **actually** knows you!”

The quiet girl’s mouth sank lower than when she started with.

“I-I mean, hey!” Bastet replied as she struggled at comforting the other, “If anyone starts making rumors about you, I’ll beat them up. So, stop with the depress thing alright?”

A small chuckle was heard from Sophia as she stood up with a smile, “Thank you.”

“Pff! It was nothing, really” Bastet looked off to the side, “I hate unfairness, that’s all.”

“Um, my name is Sophia.” She bowed gently.

“Bastet Kaiba, but you already know that, right?”

Sophia nodded and lifted something from her backpack, “Here, as thanks.”

With both hands, Bastet held the object covered in a flower-pattern cloth. After unraveling it, Bast realized it was a bento box. And before she could refuse the gift, Bast noticed that Sophia was already jogging away from the scene.

“H-hey!” Shouted Bast, “I can’t just take your lunch! What would you-“

Sophia stopped at a corner of the building and grabbed something hidden in the bushes. An extra bento box marked 2 was on her possession now.

Sophia smiled at Bastet for a moment. She bowed her head slightly and disappeared on the other side of the building. Bastet watched her go, as she felt captivated by the girl’s sly maneuver.

“Clever…” Bastet whispered as she took a bite out of a red bean bun from the box. She spent her last moment of recess enjoying the food as she decided to remember that girl’s name.

* * *

“ _Pan_ …was it?”

Pan pushed his locker door closed as he immediately turned around at the voice. Adam stared at him with death in his eyes, “You saw that fight.”

Pan held himself in place as Adam continued, “If you tell anyone about this…”

“I won’t.” Pan interrupted, “Believe me, I know.”

“Know what?” asked Adam in a way that his body softened and backed up a bit.

“To have a fresh start,” Pan said, “I had so many things bad happening at the other school. I don’t want to start in this one and be called as a rumors guy or a tattletale…”

“Hmm…” Adam crossed his arms as he nodded in acknowledgement, “Seems you understand.”

“It’s not easy when you have parents like mine,” Pan commented as he looked away feeling embarrassed at the memories.

“Well, as long as we’re in the same page.” Adam turned his body to leave.

“Um, W-wait!” Pan raised his arm, “Can I ask you something, though?”

_Here we go…_ thought Adam, _He’s gonna ask about his hair, or his dad or-_

“Where did you learn to fight like that?!” Pan yelled in excitement, “That was so cool!”

Adam shook, as he felt unprepared at that response. He tried to hold his cool together and adjusted his glasses, “I…learned it. From watching TV.”

“But that last punch though!” Pan shouted as he mimicked the scene, “I remember seeing that stance somewhere, but I can’t place it!”

Adam stared in shock as his voice whispered, “…Blazing Phoenix.”

“That’s my uncle!” Exclaimed Pan, “He’s Blazing Phoenix!”

Adam’s cool melted at an instant as he too gave in to the hype, “Wait, What!? Reall-“

He stopped himself midway until he took a breath deeply and reversed back at his quiet and cold attitude, “Class will resume again.”

“Huh?” Pan asked as he turned his head towards the clock.

“I suggest getting there before the bell rings” Commented Adam as he stepped away towards the door. His body stopped for a moment and then turned around towards Pan one last time, “And Pan…”

The sudden change of attitude made Pan confused, yet Adam continued,

“If there’s something you want to tell anyone, tell them this: I’m not interested in making friends, you got that?”

Before Pan could reply, Adam already closed the door behind him and left the other boy alone.

“It’s not like I was thinking to be friends…” murmured Pan as he opened his locker door for a second time. He replayed their conversation in his mind again,

“But…”

A tiny smile managed to sneak out,

_He does seem like an interesting guy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote them and all and I should not play favorites...But Bastet is making it very difficult.


	6. "A Good Change"

Twilight was starting to set as both Pan and Akane walked towards their home. Akane grumbled as she struggles to carry her backpack, which was now full of books and schoolwork. All been enemies against her playtime, Akane wanted to chunk all of the books down onto the river for good measure. Luckily, Pan was there to prevent such disaster from happening.

“Yo.” Kek waved his hand, as his shadow grew closer towards the kids from afar.

Akane dropped down the brick-heavy bag against the concrete and rushed towards her dad. She leaped in and hugged Kek tightly. Meanwhile, Pan was confused as to whatever happened to the morning version of Akane who was too embarrassed to be seen with her dad.

“I came here to pick you kids up.” Kek explained to Pan as he petted Akane’s head, “It was getting late.”

“Sorry, Uncle Kek” Pan apologized as he glared at Akane, “We had to make a detour on the way.”

“You guys should be careful,” Kek grinned, “Who knows? There might be some _scary_ people around~” He said it as his face resembled _those_ people.

Pan giggled as Kek rubbed his cheek against Akane’s, “Don’t want anything to happen to princess here~”

“Dad…I already hugged you,” grunted Akane as she tried to squirm out of the hug.

_There she is,_ thought Pan as he smiled softly.

…

As the three of them were walking together, Pan started to think back of how his day went. There were multiple things that have happened only on the first day. Some were shocking and caused Pan to be uncertain of everything, but for some reason, those were the ones that were exciting for him. Normally, he is known to stay out of danger and out of the spotlight. Used to sit behind the class to blend in the shadows; only waved his hand if he knew the right answer, which was always. But somehow, Pan was opening up to these unexpected events.

_Maybe this school year might be fine,_ he thought.

…

Pan noticed that Kek was taking some turns and routes unfamiliar to him. Kek explained he knew a quicker route and advised Pan to remember it just in case. Pan studied his surroundings and his eyes stopped at a strange rundown building.

Pan walked towards the gate that separated himself from what appeared to be an abandoned church. He couldn’t make up much from where he stood, but he could see that one of the wooden doors has broken off, leaving a rectangular black void.

Kek wandered towards Pan as he too stared at the broken building, “Churches always creep me out…” he commented.

Pan nodded in return, his eyes trying to squeeze enough to see the inside of the church. Instead, he was greeted with a semi-silent hums of echoes and a quick sharp gust of wind coming from the black-filled entrance.

“Pan! Hurry up!” Akane shouted from behind.

“Huh?” Pan turned and noticed that Kek and Akane were already waiting for him from afar. He shifted his head back and forth from them and the church. He didn’t realize how long has he been staring at it.

“Paaaaan” whined Akane.

“I’m coming!” Shouted Pan as he made his way over to them.

* * *

Marik peeked from the other side of the door. He smiled as he saw Pan sleeping peacefully on his bed. Marik stealthily closed the door and went back into his own room.

“Hey Sis.” Marik smiled as he adjusted the volume of his laptop, “How’s it going in Egypt?”

“It’s going great! And we’re making so much progress!” Ishizu exclaimed.

Marik was delighted seeing Ishizu in every video call they had. Ever since they were free from the Tombkeeper curse, Ishizu started to cut her hair short, and wearing bright and colorful clothes. Honestly, Marik was the first to rebel with Odion coming in second, but Ishizu unconsciously still held some of their old traditions. So every time Marik sees Ishizu now, it brings a smile on his face on how different and happy she looked.

Two workers wearing the Kaiba Corp logo on their sleeves appeared towards Ishizu with questions. She professionally answered all of them in full details and dismissed them to get to their station.

“Sorry about that,” chuckled Ishizu as her eyes went back to the video call.

“It’s fine, you seem very busy nowadays.” Marik commented.

With her owning almost half of the shares at Kaibacorp, Ishizu had all the resources available to help those to rebuild their homes in Egypt and getting the best treatment and education possible. Now, kids were going to have better homes and have a safer and happier childhood. _Not like theirs…_

Ishizu started to giggle as the camera began to shake from her side. Little kids ended up discovering the equipment and smiled at it as they hugged Ishizu while some playfully ran circles around her.

“Hey, Bakura…” Marik whispered as he nudged at his sleeping partner, “You need to see this.”

Bakura groaned and smacked his lips before going back to his pillow.

Ishizu signaled the children to disperse. The kids agreed and started to play tag as they left the screen.

“Oh, is that Bakura?” Ishizu asked.

“Yeah…” Marik responded, “But he doesn’t want to get up.”

“I really wish you two could come here.” Ishizu sighted, “Bakura specially.”

“Yeah, so much has changed.” Marik said as he smiled at his sister and could easily see Odion helping unload some crates for a family in the background.

“Well, I’ll let you two get some rest,” noted Ishizu, “How’s Pan by the way?”

Marik tried to contain his laughter, “He’s in the same class as Yugi’s kid.”

“That’s amazing!” Ishizu exclaimed, “I’m taking Bakura was surprised?”

“Pan sent me a picture, here I’ll send it to you!”

“Would you guys just…STOP?! “ warned Bakura, “I’m trying to sleep here.”

Ishizu giggled, “Nice seeing you too, Bakura!”

She turned to Marik, “Good night, Marik.”

“Bye, Sis…” Marik replied.

Marik closed down his laptop as he was greeted with the dead sound of the night. He turned to his partner again as he grew concerned, “Bakura?”

“I’m okay.” Bakura quickly responded as he kept his eyes shut closed.

Marik leaned over closer to Bakura, attempting to study his partner carefully. He managed to see a tear forming around Bakura’s eyes. Marik smiled tenderly and gently embraced Bakura.

“Everything is okay now, Bakura.” He whispered, “Everything is changing. For the better.”

“I know, I know…” Bakura repeated, holding Marik’s waist as he dug his head on his partner’s chest.

Marik kissed Bakura’s forehead and continue to hold onto him for the rest of the night.


End file.
